themiseryhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Student/Creature Page: Marcella Gretchen
Name: Marcella Lorena Gretchen Age: 16 Grade (if a student): Junior, class of 2015 Gender: Female Species: Claims human. Is actually a penanggalan Occupation/role: Supposedly a student Era of death (if ghost/undead): She was cursed when she was 13 Cause of death (if ghost/undead): Pissing off a witch. It is apparently a bad idea to do that, as they aren't kidding about curses. Orientation: Straight, presumably Relationship status: '''Single '''Dorm Room/Roommate: 222, single Likes: Meat, blood, dissection, biology, babies, hanging out in maternity stores, unborn children, vinegar, Halloween, spiders, morgues, studying various causes of death Dislikes: Fire, plants or food with sharp/pointy parts (like pineapples or perhaps a cactus?), other sharp cutting objects large enough to injure her trailing entrails, stupid people Personality: She seems like a polite if not hyperactive and perky girl at first. Of course she's also way too into creepy things like how people die and prone to threatening harm if she's annoyed. Fierce and very hungry in her true form. She realizes that she's a monster and is enjoying every minute of it. Backstory: Marcella was an average girl about a year ago before coming to Misery High. She came from a wealthy family and had some hobbies and interests that they weren't particularly fond of, such as wanting to become a mortician. This along with the threats she'd make to her classmates at times didn't make them see eye to eye. One evening around Halloween, a strange old woman came into town. There were rumors that she was a witch, and Marcella became curious. She found the woman and started questioning her about curses. This, along with Marcella accidentally knocking over her table, led the witch to show Marcella just what kind of curses she was capable of. Marcella quickly learned the ins and outs of the curse and her abilities. Thankfully her parents aren't too attentive and didn't notice any changes. In order to be safe, she decided to relocate to a new school. Upon searching, she found a boarding school noted for several things like accidents and a high rate of teenage pregnancy. It was perfect. Powers: *Turns into her natural form (head intact, string of organs following behind her) at night. This occurs every night and is triggered either by her going outside or by moonlight *Capable of phasing through walls and floors in her natural form. Is not capable of phasing through anything besides that *Increased sense of smell and can see in the dark *Can use her organs prehensily and has a long tongue and sharp teeth to cut through people and suck up the afterbirth *Causes fevers in infants she's fed on *Her organs and eyes both glow faintly in the dark Weaknesses: *Very weak at the neck, which is why she almost always wears a scarf *We mentioned sharp pointy things already, right? *Smells faintly of vinegar *Technically undead so the weaknesses you might imagine with that *Can't eat/drink anything vaguely resembling normal food without vomiting it later *She can feed on blood of infants up to two weeks old, but this only temporarily satisfies her hunger. She needs the blood spilled during birth and the placenta. Category:Female Students Category:Class of 2015 Category:Creature pages